stellagaiafandomcom-20200214-history
World of Stellagaia Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the world of Stellagaia! This will be a reference for all things related to the homebrew world Stellagaia for the DM and his players. Overview The year is 50 AD (After-Dragons). On the continent of Stellagaia, several races have made this land their home, yet no one left an impact as big as the Dragons. Although there were only twelve dragons in existence, they were the ultimate rulers of the land, and did as they pleased for several hundred years. Cities and towns would be built and raised, only to be burnt and destroyed by the dragons’ unquenchable desire to destroy. Due to this repeated history, the intelligent races of Stellagaia formed together to create a nation that would oppose and destroy the dragons once and for all, the Kingdom of Immanity. Led under the flag of one noble hero, a human named Austin, Immanity waged war against the twelve dragons, and ultimately came out victorious. The casualties were immense and nearly led almost all of Stellagaia to extinction, but the dragons fell one by one eventually. The last dragon to stand against Austin and the kingdom of Immanity, the Platinum Dragon known as Dracofoy, spoke to Austin in common speak. This was a surprise, as dragons typically used an ancient variation of Draconic to communicate and no one was able to decipher the language. Dracofoy challenged the human to fight him single handedly, and that if he would prove unworthy to the fight, he would eliminate all life on Stellagaia. Austin accepted, and used all of the magic and skills he had learned throughout his life to attempt to kill Dracofoy. Ultimately, Austin’s sword wouldn’t even scratch the invincible platinum that covered Dracofoy’s body. Despite this, Dracofoy found a person who attempted to fight him without fear, but with the hopes and dreams of a nation’s people behind him. Due to this, the Platinum Dragon surrendered to Austin, and gave him a title and rewards for his bravery. A platinum scale from his own body to be used as a shield, a never-ending white flame to coat his sword, and a draconic last name so that his legacy would forever live. This is where the King of Immanity, Austin Whiteflame the Impenetrable, would begin his reign over the new land of Stellagaia. A castle was constructed over the crater in which Whiteflame and Dracofoy battled, where Dracofoy sleeps indefinitely, only awoken to speak to the King’s council. This castle would become the heart of the Kingdom of Immanity and lead to the peace that followed soon after. Populations began to flourish again, and the lands inside the walls of Immanity prospered. But peace can only last for so long, as a new darker threat looms over the lands of Stellagaia, one that not even the Platinum Dragon himself could have foreseen...� Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse